Love in an Office Space
by suspenders
Summary: An SMC contest entry. They meet at a local theme restaurant. Edward quickly finds himself wildly attracted to Bella, the fiery waitress. He invites her to his office for a little meeting. Only the office supplies bore witness to their afternoon tryst.


**Steamy Movie Crossover Contest**

**Name of story: Love in an Office Space**

**Penname: Suspenders**

**Movie or TV Show: Office Space**

**Main Character Pairing: BxE**

**POV: Bella and Edward**

**To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page.**

**Or**

**ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them.**

**Contest ends February 5, 2009**

**I do not own anything related to Twilight or Office Space.**

**(BPOV)**

"Bella, we need to talk."

"Yes sir. Is everything alright?"

"Well Bella, you see, I need to talk to you about your flair."

"Oh. Am I not wearing enough? I have on 15 pieces, isn't that the minimum?"

"Yes Bella, technically you are only required to wear 15 pieces. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Do you see Mike over there?"

Ugh. Mike giant douche Newton, with his perfect blonde hair, white teeth, and 80 million pieces of fucking flair. I laughed as I noticed he still hadn't seen the "Caution: I Have Herpes" button Angela and I attached to the back of his rainbow suspenders. Rainbow suspenders, rainbow fucking suspenders, this is supposed to be my professional role model. I constantly had to remind myself that this job was just an easy paycheck until I finished my MS and got my dream job at a top engineering firm. I took a few calming breathes before answering Tyler, the restaurant manager.

"Yeah, I see him."

"Bella don't just see him, really look at him. Do you see how many pieces of flair he has on?"

"Yes."

"Those are not just pins and buttons Bella they are an attitude, a way of life. They show his commitment to being a hard worker here at Chotchkie's. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

"So… you want me to wear more flair?"

"Bella, I'm not sure you're really hearing me." I had to bite my tongue to keep from rolling my eyes. He kept talking, he just kept fucking talking.

"I understand sir, I'll wear more flair." Just as he was about to continue his lecture Angela called for me. Thank god.

"Sorry sir, I must have a table." I turned on my heel and headed towards Angela before he could respond.

"Bella, you are so going to owe me for this. I just sat God's gift to women in your section. I had to trip Jessica to keep her away from him."

"What table?"

"Nineteen. Go get him hot stuff. Oh wait." Angela took the opportunity to release my long dark hair from its bondage and unbutton the top two buttons on my uniform.

I slowly sauntered over to table 19. I was hoping to catch a glimpse before I approached him. As I got closer I noticed an unruly mess of reddish brown, almost bronze, hair. It had that: I worked really hard to make it look like I don't care look. I couldn't deny myself the fantasy of running my fingers through his wild sex hair. If his face was half as good as his hair I would be in serious trouble.

I approached the table and took a minute to stare before I spoke to him. He was reading the menu and had a look of complete and utter concentration on his face.

_Hmmm, maybe he's not the sharpest spoon in the drawer. It's a good thing he's so fucking beautiful. I'll have to make sure his mouth is occupied at all times. I wouldn't want him to say something stupid and ruin the moment._

I continued to survey his perfect features. His eyes were green and bright. He had a perfect layer of stubble covering his chiseled jaw and the rest of his face was truly stunning. I could only imagine what it would feel like to have his rough jaw rub over every inch of me.

His face was all puppy dogs and rainbows. Every good thing there ever was in the world had been rolled up and stuffed into his perfectly pouty lips. They were pink and moist and just begging to be bitten.

As I got closer my oratory system was assaulted by his smell. He smelled like man and sex and yum. I could feel the wetness building in my, ya know. I desperately wanted to take this man and run far from this fried pit of hell. I was suddenly self conscious; _I must smell like a deep fryer_. I tried to nonchalantly get a whiff of my hair.

_Fuck it. _

I finally closed the distance between us. In typical Bella style I tripped a little on the way knocking into a chair. It startled him out of his menu perusal and his eyes found mine.

"Hi. I'm Bella, I'll be your server this afternoon. Can I get you something to drink?" I tried to remember Rose's tips for seduction. I used my sultry voice, leaned in just a bit, and threw him my best smile. I felt like a complete r-tard.

He put up a wicked panty dropping crooked smile. I was glad I had chosen the pants option on this fine day.

"Chuck Norris can do it better than me?"

"Uh… Sure?" Between the idiocy of his words and the velvety goodness of his voice I was stunned into a horny stupor. His voice cradled each ridiculous word and delivered them to me on a platter of sex.

"Your button." His voice was deep and unnerving. He raised his hand to the top of my suspenders, tucked two perfect fingers behind the strap and slowly brought his hand down to the button in question. His large warm hand grazed my breast as he inspected the pin.

_There is no way that was an accident. That little shit. _

I needed to take revenge on his unsolicited but not unwanted grope. I grabbed his hand and slowly dragged it across my chest to the other strap. I made sure my grip was firm enough for him to feel my now hardened nipples.

He stared at me with a look of astonishment and unadulterated lust.

"I actually prefer this one." I wasn't really talking about any one in particular. Since his eyes hadn't left mine I don't think he noticed. I sat down in the chair next to him and leaned in until my lips just barely grazed his tantalizing earlobe.

"So I'll ask you again. Can I get you something to drink? Or maybe something to _eat?" _

He tilted his head towards mine and ran his nose along my jaw before reaching my ear. I could feel his hot breath on the side of my neck as he responded.

"Do you have any suggestions?" He placed his hand on my leg and slowly brought it up from my knee to my trembling thigh. I nearly came right then and there. I pulled my head away from him just enough to look into his sparkling green eyes. With a final smile I got up from the table and started to walk away. I turned to look over my shoulder and found surprise and disappointment filling his beautiful face.

"Everything here is delicious. Let me know when you're ready."

**(EPOV)**

_Fucking tease._

I watched as Bella walked back to the kitchen. She was clearly adding some additional movement to her perfect ass and my cock appreciated the show. There was something about this girl, I needed to fuck her soon. I didn't often pick women up in restaurants but I would be making an exception today.

About 10 minutes later Bella came back to take my order. I picked some random item off the menu.

"That's one of our most popular items. I am going to put your order in then go on break. Eric will be bringing your food out when it's ready."

"Will you come back and join me?"

"I don't really think that's allowed." I stood up and brought my lips right up to her ear. I took a deep breath and reveled in her smell before I proceeded.

"Will you do it anyway?" My voice was deep and gravely, I hardly recognized it. This woman was tearing me down. From my standing position I was able to see down her shirt and straight to her ample cleavage. My tongue longed to trace the curve of her perfect breasts.

"Yes." That one word nearly brought me to my knees. Her lips curved around it and her voice was sultry and breathtaking. She turned and left me again.

_God damn. This woman would be the death of me._

A few minutes later she returned with a mischievous smile and flush to her cheeks. She was beautiful. As she approached the table it occurred to me that she didn't yet know my name.

_Well shit Edward you better get on with it, she's going to need something to scream later._

"Edward." I reached out my hand to take hers and was startled by the jolt of electricity. I brought her hand to my lips and wanted nothing more than to slowly suck on each beautiful little finger. Erring on the side of caution I placed a chaste kiss on the back of her hand. She blushed.

_Now you're shy?_

"So Bella, tell me about yourself."

"Not much to tell."

"Try."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"So."

I had to hold back my growl. Every word she said made me more frustrated and if I'm being honest, turned on.

"Bella. Please. Just. Tell. Me. Something." She flashed me a sly smile, clearly enjoying my discomfort.

"I hate this fucking job. How's that for a news flash."

"So, quit. I think I'm going to quit."

"I can't just quit. I need money to pay for my MS until I can graduate and get my dream job at a top engineering firm." She tilted he chin up, she was too adorable for words.

"Ha! I got you to tell me something about yourself." _I am so fucking clever. _

"Bite me."

I couldn't just let that slide. I wondered if I could make her blush on command. I tilted my head down and looked up at her through my lashes. I licked my lips and ran my hand through my hair as I responded in my deepest voice. I'd never really wanted to dazzle anyone before. All I could do was go balls to the wall and hope it came across as sexy and not fucked up.

"Gladly."

_Shit, she's blushing again. Gah and biting her lip!_

She stared at me for a moment and seemed to let out a breath she had been holding. She soon responded, the mischievous smirk returning to her angelic face.

"Promise?"

By now I could feel my pants getting tighter and I was glad I wore loose fitting heavy slacks today. I shifted in my seat a little to find a more comfortable place for my boys.

"Engineering, huh? Are you any good?" She leaned towards my ear until I could feel her breath on my neck. I let out an involuntary shiver.

"Damn straight I'm good."

"If you're so good why are you working here?"

"Fuck you Edward. Listen up. I am better than good, I am fucking fantastic. The only reason I am working at this shit hole right now is because the douche bag owner at the firm I want to work at, Cullen & Hale, for will only take me on as an unpaid intern until I have my MS. So despite the fact that I have probably made them millions of dollars over the last two years I am stuck here, at Chotchkie's, until after I graduate in May. So. Fuck. You."

_Fuckhot._

I couldn't help myself I had to smile at her. She was clearly smart and beautiful and royally pissed off at me but all I wanted to do was cart her off do dirty things to her. Her face was red with anger and her eyes were dark and powerful. This woman was way more than I bargained for when I came in for lunch today.

_Wait Cullen and Hale? I'm Cullen!_

"Isabella Swan?"

"How the hell do you know my whole name?"

"Perhaps I neglected to mention my last name. Full name's Edward Cullen." Her eyes grew wide and all of the color left her cheeks. She was looking green and a bit faint.

"Bella?"

"Howdoyouknowmyname?"

"Well, it turns out you are fucking fantastic. Word of your successes has made it to my desk. I can assure you I have every intention of extending an offer of employment to you. Once you graduate."

_That did it. The pale green color was gone and the fury was back. _

She was breathtaking when she was angry and I needed to touch her. I brought my hand to her cheek and ran my thumb from the corner of eye to her mouth. She froze. It looked like was trying like hell to stay pissed. It looked like she was fighting a losing battle.

"Well Edward, you clearly know plenty about me. You might want to watch that finger of yours. I'm feeling particularly bitey." Hearing her say my name was unreal. I could feel myself getting harder. I knew I wouldn't last much longer without her.

"Ah, we're back to biting. I'm beginning to think you have a bit of a fetish Ms. Swan." I couldn't control the grin plastered to my face now. She checked her watch and shifted in her chair. She looked back towards the kitchen and seemed torn about something.

"My break is over. _I still need this job_, I better get back to work."

"Stay."

"I can't. Remember, my future employer is a douche." Her smile betrayed her, she was teasing me.

"What time will you get off?"

She smiled and looked down. I suppose my question could have been taken more than one way.

"I am _hoping_ to get off at 3, when my shift here is over."

"Done." I left her my card. Threw some money on the table for the food I never saw and left the restaurant.

My only problem now was getting through the next two hours with a raging hard on. Something told me it would be worth it.

**************************

**(BPOV)**

_Am I really going to do this? Am I really going to fuck my future boss at my future place of employment? Hell yeah I am._

I clocked out and couldn't control the smile on my face. I kept touching my back pocket that held the business card he left me. I of course knew where his office was but the card was convincing me that I hadn't imagined the entire exchange between Edward and myself. Just thinking his name sent shivers down my spine.

I drove towards Cullen & Hale and pulled into the spot next to the only other car in the lot, an Aston Martin Vanquish.

_Pretentious much? I guess when you're worth millions and you're hotter than fuck you can afford to be a little pretentious._

I laughed when I got out of the car and noticed the stark contrast between my old beaten up truck and his shiny little sports car.

_I sure as shit hope he's not compensating for something with that._

Sitting next to each other they seemed to represent every difference between Edward and me. I almost got back in my truck and drove away. Of course the moment I thought of his hair my vagina took over. Before I knew it, I was walking through the front doors.

I entered the elevators and hit the top floor. My legs began to shake as I thought about what I was about to do. I had to hold onto the railing in the elevator to keep myself from crumbling to the floor in a horny heap.

When I got out of the elevator I swore I could smell him. I followed the glorious trail of deliciousness to his corner office. There were only two offices up here, one for Mr. Hale and one for Mr. Cullen. No one ever came up here, no one ever saw the partners. Most people around the company were convinced the pair didn't really exist and were used merely as a tool to scare the lowly employees. I really hoped he was not a figment of my imagination.

I approached his door and knocked.

_Wait. Why the fuck are you knocking? You're about to have crazy Saturday afternoon office sex._

I didn't wait for an answer. I opened the door and walked in like I owned the fucking place. I stopped in my tracks when I saw him sitting in his big leather chair. The top few buttons on his shirt were undone and I could make out just a tiny piece of what must be a perfect chest. His hair was even messier than before, his eyes were dark, and his lids were heavy as he looked over my body.

I couldn't move. He was heartbreakingly beautiful. He sat in his chair oozing sex and power. He stood and I let out the breath I had been holding. In three large strides he had covered the distance between us.

**(EPOV)**

She was hotter than I remembered.

Before I could over think my actions I had pushed Bella up against my office door. I brought my hand up to her silky brown hair and grabbed the back of her neck. I couldn't look anywhere but into her wide sparkling eyes. I looked down at her lips as she licked them, that was my undoing.

I brought my mouth to hers and immediately her tongue was at my lips looking for entrance. I parted my lips and brought my tongue to hers. This was not a sweet kiss. This was a needy kiss. My tongue was swirling around in her mouth and I pulled away just enough to take her bottom lip between my teeth. I gave a little nibble and she moaned into my mouth. _Ung._

I answered her moan with my own and moved my mouth lower. I ran my nose over the perfect skin along her jaw until I reached her ear. I sucked on her perfect earlobe and she shivered under my touch. Her hair smelled like strawberries and heaven. I moved my hands down to her waist and pulled her closer to me.

"Ugh Bella you taste so fucking good." I pushed my now rock hard erection into her and let out a growl when she moaned my name. I needed her. Now.

I pulled her legs up around my waist as I continued to assault her neck with a ferociousness I've never felt before. I licked and sucked and bit, I was certain I was leaving marks but couldn't find it in me to care. She pulled my face back to hers and crushed her hot lips into my own. I quickly took control of the kiss and tilted my head to deepen it. I began to grind my pulsing cock against her and almost came when she let out another sensual purr.

I tucked my hands under ass to support her and carried her to over to my desk, never breaking our ethereal kiss. I sat down her down on the desk and settling myself between her legs. Her hips were bucking and grinding into me looking for the friction we were both desperate for.

"Take off your shirt." She did as I asked and I tore my own shirt from my body. I quickly reached behind her to undo the midnight blue bra covering her full breasts. I pulled away to get a good look at her.

Beautiful.

"God, Bella you are so beautiful. I can't wait to hear you scream my name."

Her hands were twisted into my hair pulling me back for a deep kiss. This time she took control, pushing deeper into my mouth with an unparalleled fervor. I pushed her until she was almost lying flat on the desk.

"Fuck. Ow!"

"What is it Bella? Did I hurt you?"

She reached behind her to remove the offending item.

"A red Swingline stapler? Really? Fuck Edward, this is like the gayest fucking stapler known to man."

"Shut up Bella."

I pulled the stapler from her hand and threw it against the wall. I took her mouth in mine before she could argue.

Convinced she was done talking; I left her mouth and moved my lips to her heaving breasts. My mouth quickly moved to one of her nipples while my fingers rolled and rubbed the other. They were hard and begging for my touch. Having no more patience for gentle I took her nipple in my mouth and sucked, hard.

"Edward, harder."

_How could I deny her that?_

Her voice was breathy and it only egged on my intense need.

I bit down eliciting the most exquisite sound from between her red swollen lips. I started my decent over her body. I ran my tongue along the curve of her tits and ran my hand down to her pants.

"Too many clothes. Stand up." She did as I requested and we both took the opportunity to remove our pants. She was wearing a pair of lacy blue boy shorts and my eyes involuntarily rolled back in my head at the sight of her.

"Bella I need to taste you. Can I taste you?"

"Fuck Edward. Make me come, I can't take it anymore."

"Bella..." I didn't recognize the breathy voice coming from my mouth.

I continued to move my mouth down her tight stomach, lingering on the skin at her hips. I was finally on my knees and was face to face with what could only be described as home. I could tell she was wet and ready for me. I bit her inner thigh and ran my hand up her other leg until I was at her core. I sought out her sensitive center and rubbed it through her moist panties.

"Edward… no more teasing."

I pushed the panties to the side and took one long lick up her dripping slit.

I let out a long moan as her taste filled my mouth. Nothing has ever tasted this good. Ever. I could feel her legs start to tremble and her hips bucked to get closer to my mouth.

I found her bundle of nerves with my tongue and began lapping at it. I used my fingers to stroke wherever my tongue couldn't be.

"Ugh. Bella you're so fucking wet for me." The vibration of my voice against her sent a shiver from her toes to her face. I could feel her muscles begin to tighten as I increased the intensity of my ministrations.

"Come for me."

Her hips were bucking and I had to grip her tightly to keep my mouth on her. Her core clamped down around my fingers and I continued to work her with my tongue until she rode out her orgasm. I looked up at her as she came and her face was brilliant. I found myself stroking my hard length while I watched her revel in the pleasure I was providing. When she screamed my name I couldn't help but smile into her wet skin.

**(BPOV)**

"Damn.. ah.. fuck. Edward…" I couldn't put together a coherent sentence if I wanted to. I had just ridden out the most intense orgasm I had ever had. Fucking fireworks.

I looked down and was met with the most beautiful sight, Edward's messy bronze hair between my legs as he looked up at me from behind his lashes. My turn.

"Get up Edward." I stood up and pushed him up against the copy machine in the corner of his office. He still had boxer shorts on.

_Unacceptable. _

I started kissing and biting his neck, overcome by his smell. I ran my tongue along his chest and sucked my way down to his treasure trail. I lightly ran my fingers over his pronounced v and he shuddered. He was truly a god and I couldn't wait to have him in my mouth.

I eventually made it to my knees sucking and kissing everywhere but where he wanted. He bucked his hips towards me.

"Patience." I ran my hands up his muscular thighs and stopped at the waistband of his boxers. His erection was clearly pushing against the thin cotton and I longed to free him from his constraints. I pulled the boxers down only to be greeted by an ample erection. I licked the tip and I could feel it twitch in response.

_I guess the car isn't compensating for anything. _

"Bella… please."

I slowly licked him from base to tip. Enjoying his taste and not holding back my sounds of pleasure. I ran my tongue up his length one more time before I engulfed him in my hot mouth.

"Fuck Bella."

I continued to suck and twirl my tongue around his pulsing arousal. I pulled his hand off the copier and placed it in my hair. He took the hint and grabbed a fistful. He began setting my pace, thrusting into my mouth at a steady rhythm. I could taste the pre-cum as he tightened in my mouth. Before long I could feel his entire body tighten as his toes curled.

"Bella… I'm so close.." He tried to pull me away but I just sucked harder. There was no way in hell I was going to miss out on the full Edward experience. He growled out my name and came into my mouth. I swallowed fast being sure to get every ounce of him. When his body started to calm I slowly pulled my mouth from his lingering erection. I ran my tongue around the tip eliciting a satisfying hiss from his lips.

"Bella.. that was.. damn.."

I stood and pulled his lips to mine. We tasted of sex and each other. He was almost instantly hard again. I pulled away to look into his lust filled eyes.

"Come back." He pulled me back to him and picked me up to place my ass directly on the glass of the copy machine.

_Oh. I cannot resist this._

I moved my hand away from his neck and pushed the go button. The machine made a noise and a green light flashed across Edward's surprised face.

"You didn't."

"I did."

He moved to grab the paper from the machine and we both broke out into uncontrollable laughter. He dropped his head into my neck and nuzzled me with his nose while we calmed down. He slid his nose back up to my face and began kissing me again.

This time was different. His kisses were slow and tender. Our tongues were dancing in their pleasure seeking movements. He pulled away and brought his forehead to mine. We looked at each other for one endless moment.

"Bella."

"Yes Edward." With that he brought his mouth back to mine slowly and deeply, massaging my mouth with his magical tongue. I moaned into his mouth and arched my back to get closer to his touch. He slowly brought his hands up my sides to the bottom of my breasts. He moved his fingers in feather light patterns around my nipples before finally reaching the sensitive skin.

He slowly moved his mouth down my neck and I tilted my head to give him more access. His lips barely touched me as his hot breath scorched my skin. He eventually reached my collarbone where he ever so lightly ran his tongue from my neck out to my shoulder. He was memorizing me, my smell, my taste, my skin.

I took the opportunity to truly appreciate the man in front of me. I slowly ran my fingernails across his chiseled chest until I reached his well defined abs. I traced the lines of his muscles with my finger tips while my mouth licked and sucked the skin at the base of neck. I brought my other hand up his back until I reached his sinfully delicious bronze hair. I ran my fingers through the silkiness of it and massaged his scalp while he took my nipple into his mouth. He leaned into my touch and I arched my back to keep him close.

"Edward… "

Understanding my request he positioned his prominent erection at my entrance. He brought his face back up to mine and we were once again forehead to forehead. He slowed moved his hips forward as he filled me up. I could feel every inch of his length as he slowly wrapped himself in me. We both purred in pleasure, only losing eye contact to blink. He pulled away, almost all the way out, and I instantly felt empty. I needed him back so I wrapped my legs around him pulling him to me.

His touch was electric and my hips met every thrust of his.

His pace quickened and I moved to meet him. We were moving together like people who had been doing this for together for years. Like our bodies were built to be together. I could feel the burning in my core spread to my stomach as my muscles began to tighten. He brought his hand up to the back of my neck and his grip tightened as he approached his release. Sweat was dripping down his forehead and he moved his head to rub his stubbly jaw against my face. He quickly returned his eyes to mine and the look in them pushed me over the edge.

My eyes started to involuntarily close.

"Look at me Bella."

I opened my eyes and looked into his perfect green ones. I watched as his body tightened and he came into me. We watched each other fall over the edge together. The only sound was our ragged breathing. It was the single most intimate moment of my life.

He lowered his head to the crook of my neck and I could feel his heart racing as we came down from our high.

"Bella?"

"Mmmm. Yes Edward?"

"Would you mind terribly if I kept the photocopy of your ass?" He looked up at me with the most innocent look in his eyes and a dazzling crooked smile on his face.

"It is a nice ass isn't it?"

"The best."

**A/N: Well there it is, my very first lemon. So stressful...**


End file.
